epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
EpicLLOYD/Gallery
}} EL as Bill.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly EL as Hitler.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler EL as Chuck.png|EpicLLOYD as Chuck Norris|link=Chuck Norris EL as McCain.png|EpicLLOYD as John McCain (cameo)|link=John McCain EL as Macho.png|EpicLLOYD as "Macho Man" Randy Savage|link="Macho Man" Randy Savage EL as Bach.png|EpicLLOYD as Bach (cameo)|link=Johann Sebastian Bach EL as Sagan.png|EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (cameo)|link=Carl Sagan EL as Khan.png|EpicLLOYD as Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan EL as Napoleon.png|EpicLLOYD as Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte EL as Franklin.png|EpicLLOYD as Ben Franklin|link=Ben Franklin EL as Gandalf White.png|EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the White|link=Gandalf EL as Gandalf Grey.png|EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the Grey|link=Gandalf EL as Thing 1:2.png|EpicLLOYD as Thing 1/2|link=Thing 1 & 2 EL as Hannibal.png|EpicLLOYD as Hannibal (cameo)|link=John "Hannibal" Smith EL as Murdock.png|EpicLLOYD as Murdock (cameo)|link=H. M. Murdock EL as Face.png|EpicLLOYD as Face (cameo)|link=Templeton "Face" Peck EL as McFeely.png|EpicLLOYD as Mr McFeely (cameo)|link=Mr. McFeely EL as Kirk.png|EpicLLOYD as Captain Kirk|link=Captain Kirk Havemybabies.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in his exercise outfit|link=Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD EL in ERB #15.png|EpicLLOYD as himself|link=EpicLLOYD EL as Hitler ERB 16.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler (ERB 16)|link=Adolf Hitler EL as Pleistarchus.png|EpicLLOYD as Pleistarchus (cameo)|link=Pleistarchus EL as Mario.png|EpicLLOYD as Mario|link=Mario EL as Young Elvis.png|EpicLLOYD as Young Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley EL as Old Elvis.png|EpicLLOYD as Old Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley EL as Brando.png|EpicLLOYD as Marlon Brando (cameo)|link=Marlon Brando EL as Gates.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill Gates|link=Bill Gates EL as Sinatra.png|EpicLLOYD as Frank Sinatra|link=Frank Sinatra EL as Romney.png|EpicLLOYD as Mitt Romney|link=Mitt Romney EL as McFly.png|EpicLLOYD as Marty McFly (cameo)|link=Marty McFly EL as Eastwood.png|EpicLLOYD as Clint Eastwood|link=Clint Eastwood Lloyd Ahlquist as Robin.png|EpicLLOYD as Robin|link=Robin EL as Elf 1.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf 1|link=Elves EL as Elf 2.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf 2|link=Elves EL as Elf 3.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf 3|link=Elves EL as Adam.png|EpicLLOYD as Adam|link=Adam EL as Preacher.png|EpicLLOYD as a White Preacher (cameo)|link=White Preacher in Civil Rights March EL as Edison.png|EpicLLOYD as Thomas Edison|link=Thomas Edison EL as Ruth.png|EpicLLOYD as Babe Ruth|link=Babe Ruth EL as Skrillex.png|EpicLLOYD as Skrillex|link=Skrillex Lloyd as Stalin.png|EpicLLOYD as Joseph Stalin|link=Joseph Stalin Lloyd as Gorbachev.png|EpicLLOYD as Mikhail Gorbachev|link=Mikhail Gorbachev Hitler plz.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler (ERB 34)|link=Adolf Hitler Al Capwn.png|EpicLLOYD as Al Capone|link=Al Capone MileylillyERB.png|EpicLLOYD as Lilly Truscott (left, cameo)|link=Lilly Truscott Picasso plz.png|EpicLLOYD as Pablo Picasso|link=Pablo Picasso Morgan480.png|EpicLLOYD as J. P. Morgan|link=J. P. Morgan Walt480.png|EpicLLOYD as Walter White|link=Walter White Supes480.png|EpicLLOYD as Superman|link=Superman Dis Rap Lloyd 1.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Charles|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 1 Dis Raps Lloyd 2.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Southwest High|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2 Dis Raps Lloyd 3.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Christian|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 3 Dis Raps Lloyd 4.png|EpicLloyd as himself in Jennifer|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 4 Dis Raps Lloyd 5.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Justin|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 5 Dis Raps Lloyd 6.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in James|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 6 Dis Raps Lloyd 7.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Tyrance, William and Reshad|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 7 Dis Raps Lloyd 8.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Daniel|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8 Dis Raps Lloyd 9.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Joan|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 9 Dis Raps Lloyd 10.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Momma Metcalf|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 10: Gift Raps For Hire Dis Raps Lloyd 11.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Glasscock|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 1: Glasscock Dis Raps Lloyd 12.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Jasone and Ramone|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 2: Jason and Ramone Dis Raps Lloyd 13.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 3: Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas Dis Raps Lloyd 14.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in EthanAlways|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 4: EthanAlways Dis Raps Lloyd 15.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Diamond|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 5: Diamond Epiclloyd.jpg|EpicLLOYD in HEROES and VILLAINS EpiclloydScars.png|EpicLLOYD in his music video, Scars VinnySq.png|EpicLLOYD as Vinny Squiggiliani Epiclloyd Epic School Battle.jpg|EpicLLOYD in Epic School Battle Pete and Lloyd.png|Peter and Lloyd's cameo in the Rhett and Link rap battle, alongside Rhett and Link YouTubersAndObama.jpg|Peter, Lloyd, Alphacat, and other YouTubers with Barack Obama Skärmavbild 2013-09-24 kl. 11.40.11.png|Epic Lloyd as "Biggie Fries" EL on K&P.png|Lloyd on Key & Peele ERBTeddy.jpg|Lloyd as Theodore Roosevelt (ERB News) Lloydyoutube.jpg|EpicLLOYD's YouTube avatar Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Character trivia pages